


Kissing Kakashi

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: Basically just 500 words about kissing kakashi lmao
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Kissing Kakashi

Kakashi always covers his mouth so even being able to see it is a big sign of intimacy because it shows how comfortable he is around you. But kissing him... That's on another whole different level altogether. Kissing him is like autumn and spring and summer and winter all at once. He has thin and extremely soft lips. His tongue is average sized and rounded at the end. His lips are always slightly parted when he pierces you with his intense gaze, just before he's about to kiss you. He has one of those kinda lips that somehow always remain moisturised and never go dry. It's light pink, like cherry blossom. Sometimes, after he licks his lips, they glisten like dewy petals. Kissing him is just like caressing your lips with the petals of a flower, so soft and tender.

His kisses almost always start out gentle and intensify gradually but sometimes when you've been apart too long or he misses you and longs for your touch, he presses his lips against yours from the very start, kissing you like it were a mission he's been entrusted with. No matter how many times you kiss him, you are always taken aback by the sheer softness of his lips every time your lips make the initial contact.

The insides of his mouth and tongue are just as soft. Sometimes he'd lightly lick your lips with his tongue before he kissing you. And during your intense kisses, he'd always lick every crevice and corner inside and outside your mouth. And during gentler moments, the subtle pressure of his tongue against yours makes you feel as if it's not just your tongues touching but also your souls.

His kisses are always so loving, sometimes needy but they always make you realise just how much he values your presence in his life. Even when he breaks the kiss when he has to leave, you can always feel him lingering around your mouth before completely letting go, and you can tell he doesn't want to. Sometimes when he's in a hurry he forgets to lower his mask, but as soon as he realises, he laughs and comes back to kiss you properly with his mask lowered. 

On other times when he's feeling playful, he teases you by keeping his mask on and nuzzling you with his nose, driving you crazy with desperation so that you take his mask down yourself,he loves it when you do that, it turns him on. 

You can always tell what he's feeling by the way he kisses you. When he's happy, he cups your face in his hands and locks his lips with yours for a while before following it with multiple but brief open mouthed kisses. When he's feeling down and just needs to feel your touch, he pulls you close and holds you by your waist and his kisses become gentle and lingering. He takes time kissing each of your lips and keeps them pressed in within his as he runs his hands through your face and your body. And when he's missed you for too long, his kisses become urgent. Gentle thrusts of his tongue in your mouth exploring every bit of it... And these kisses almost always lead to other things


End file.
